The One Who Saw The Trident
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Poseidon thought that no mortal could ever see his trident. But he was wrong...


The One Who Saw The Trident

* * *

><p>It is cool to be the Lord of Sea, you know. You can do whatever you want. You can stir hurricanes, you can keep the sea calm and normal, also, you can disguise yourself as a mortal so that you can hit on any mortal woman you want (No, don't you all go thinking that I am as bad as my little brother Zeus. My wife is much scarier than Hera has ever been.).<p>

For example, today, I had manipulated the sea so that I can have fun while I am surfing. I'd kept my trident on the seashore because no mortal would be as clear-sighted enough to see it as a trident. Clear sighted mortals were few, very few. Like May Castellan. I'd heard about her from Chiron (With whom I am on good terms with. That guy is my half-brother, after all!). According to the ancient (But not as ancient as me!) centaur, May wanted to be the Oracle but because of some sort of whacko curse, May had turned into a madcap. Even Dionysus couldn't cure her! Shame... but he has other mad Gods to cure, right? Such as, Athena, Zeus, Ares and all the Olympians (Except for me, Hestia and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was born in the sea, so she's like, my friend. As for Hestia, she's a sweet big sister.).

Why am I going on about my insane relatives? I was talking about my... _trident_! Oh yes, so my trident was there on the seashore manipulated by the Mist as a fishing rod. I was having fun surfing when all of a sudden, I see this mortal girl coming towards my trident.

This girl was pretty. You know, for a mortal. She had long, straight brown hair and beautiful features that I could see from a distance (I am a god, after all). In short, she was a beauty who didn't even try to be a beauty.

I don't know why, but panic seized me. Why, I wondered, was I scared when this mortal girl who was coming towards my trident. Possibly, it was because there was a curious expression etched on her face. Maybe, she was... she was like May Castellan.

Or maybe, she might've thought my trident as a fishing rod for her to fish for some food (Unfortunately, she looked way poor. My wife had nothing to worry about then. I _think_.).

But why was there a nagging feeling that she was no ordinary mortal? Why?

So, I reached to the shore, like an ordinary mortal, forgetting that I am one of the Big Three (Zeus came up with that. Initially, he wanted it to be the Big One – The Almighty Zeus. But Hades changed it to Big Headed One – The All Grumpy Zeus. Then I, being the smart brother, said that why don't we keep it the Big Three. Then... ah, it's a long story.). I went towards the girl, who was now trying to touch my trident. But I reached there as soon as her hand was centimetres from the trident.

"It is my fishing rod." I spoke up. The girl looked up at me. She was even prettier than she was from the distance. Her eyes were sparkling blue, and were changing colours. Amazing, wasn't it? She was prettier than Aphrodite. Aphrodite would probably kill me, but I didn't care then. I didn't.

"You have tridents for a fishing rod?" The girl asked. Wow, she had really sweet voice that could make _Chiron_ go weak.

"This is not a trident, mortal girl." I said. Oops.

"Mortal girl? Who do you think you are, eh? A _god_?" The girl asked. She was clear-sighted all right. Too clear-sighted.

"Ye- I mean no." I said, trying to muster up some pompous-godly behaviour. Unfortunately, I didn't have this trait because I was the softer of the Big Three.

"You're weird." She commented, looking at me warily. If I were any other god, I'd have blasted her to shreds. But no, I was the All Softie Poseidon, the god who is _soft_.

"I've been told." I replied.

"Oh... so how do you fish with a trident?" She asked.

"I – can you see through the Mist?" I asked suddenly. Poseidon, you softie idiot, what are you asking?

"There's no mist here, _Mist_er ... er ... Fisherman?" The girl asked.

"Poseidon," I corrected her in an annoyed tone. Even though I was soft, no one ever had the guts to call me a fisherman. Not even Zeus.

"Wow, your parents must be pretty high when they named you." The girl said. Like I said before, that girl was way too clear-sighted.

"Not my mum, my dad." I said. Of course, Kronos was pretty high, all right. Mother Rhea was not. Great, I have another quality of a softie – mama's boy. _Ugh_

"I see..." She said. "Anyway, so what's the use of a trident, _Poseidon_?"

"That's not a trident..." I retorted. "That's a fishing rod –"

"I think _somebody_ has an eye-problem." That girl whistled. Ugh, this girl is worse than Athena.

"I do not have an eye-problem!" I retorted. "You'd better clear off before I blast you!"

"Blast me?" She demanded and then her expression softened a bit. "Oh you can do whatever you want. It'll only lead me back to my parents, then, right?"

"Your parents? What happened to them?" I asked slowly. What had Zeus, Ares or Hades had done now? Killed the parents of an innocent girl (Who was rather cheekier than Athena.)?

"They were killed in a plane crash. I've spent a huge chunk of my life with my uncle Rich. He died sometime ago. So, I'm lonely." That girl said. She looked normal but I noticed that her eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry..." I said, forgetting again that I am not a mortal. All I wanted to think was that to hit Zeus till ichor spilt from his body. Also, I wanted to murder Hades. I know I'd compared this girl with Athena. But Athena was a brainchild of that dratted Zeus while this girl... was a poor, helpless mortal.

"It's okay, I've gotten over it." She said, wiping her eyes with her fingers. After wiping off her tears, she looked at an old, battered watch and sighed.

"I have to go," She said. "Some stuff to do. Nice meeting you, Mr. Poseidon." She straightened herself and was about to leave when...

"Wait..." I said. "What's... what's your name?"

She looked at me and said, "Sally Jackson." And left me with my sea. There was this feeling inside my godly body that Sally Jackson will be one of the most important people in my life in the future. With this feeling, I snatched my trident and jumped into the sea...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Yay, another story finished. This was a random one, I guess. Do not Favourite it unless you review! :-) **


End file.
